Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink jet printing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In an ink jet printing method, an image is formed by directly or indirectly applying a liquid composition (ink) containing a coloring material onto a printing medium such as paper. At this time, curling and cockling may occur due to excessive absorption of a liquid component in ink by the printing medium.
Here, in order to rapidly remove the liquid component in the ink, a method of drying a printing medium using units such as warm air or infrared rays or a method of forming an image on a transfer body, then drying a liquid component contained in the image on the transfer body by thermal energy or the like, and then transferring the image onto the printing medium such as paper is provided.
Further, as units for removing the liquid component contained in the image on the transfer body, a method of absorbing and removing the liquid component from the ink image by bringing a roller-shaped porous body into contact with the ink image without using thermal energy has been proposed (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-45851).
In order to remove foreign matter such as dirt and dust adhering to a fiber sheet for cleaning a surface of a member such as a semiconductor substrate from the fiber sheet, a method of pressing a roller with an adhesive force against the surface of the fiber sheet has been proposed (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-62199).
In a state where an object to be pressed against the adhesive roller is wet, the adhesive force of the adhesive roller is lower than that in a dry state. Therefore, in a case where the foreign matter is removed from the surface of the porous body in a state of being wet by absorbing an aqueous liquid component from an image, stronger adhesive force is required.
However, when cleaning is performed by pressing an adhesive roller having a strong adhesive force in a state where the porous body of the liquid absorbing member for absorbing the aqueous liquid component from the image is dry, the surface of the porous body wears, and the durability performance of the porous body is decreased in some cases. Further, in a case where the liquid absorbing member is formed of a composite member having a porous body adhered to a base material, when cleaning is performed with an adhesive roller having a strong adhesive force in a dry state, the porous body is peeled off from the base material in some cases.
An object of the present invention is to provide an ink jet printing apparatus having a porous body cleaning system capable of reducing damage to the porous body while maintaining removal performance of attached matters from a porous body included in a liquid absorbing member.